Julias and the Games (IN PROGRESS)
by L Puro
Summary: Uploading and completing the full story soon.


Julias and the Games

So. Editor's note: Not official, please don't be crazy bout this. _**YET**_

**Meet Julias, he is a person who is an extreme gamer, everything he has is related to gaming. Pillows, Snacks, Computer, even his pet was named 'Gamer'. He spends most of his time in his basement. But on 1% of his life, he goes to work in WinXcorp which has basically cool and awesome technology. He always remembered his first creation, the "Flock-In". A bird attracting device which allowed him to lure in birds so he can send them to zoo's. But today, his friend, Nix who made various stuff for his 16th birthday. "And to announce our lucky winner, our birthday boy Julias." Nix said in her metallic voice. She was injured during her 'Acid Defense Gun' and lost most of her jaw. As Julias unwrapped the present, he was confused. "Uhm… What is this exactly?" Nix almost laughed before she realized that he never seen it before. "Oh.. It's a Gamer-A-Fry." Julias looked startled. "So.. It uhm… Fry's Gamers?" "No Silly~" Nix said in her giggling voice. "It allows you to cross over to worlds of the games! It's like one of those things in that Red-Haired long nose kid and the Long-Neck green haired googled eyes kid made in a movie before." Julias really wanted to try it out, so he instantly grabbed the present, put it on his head and found the 'ON' button in under 2 seconds. "WAIT, DON'T GO-" her voice was cut off when the world around him started crumbling. "This is gonna be real, real bad."**

**(THERE. Now, lemme cry over it. Next draft/chunk of cuts will be here soon.)**

**(UPDATE 1: Here's the new draft. Now be good children and let me work on it more.)**

**Julias was soon in a weird place. There was a lot of swirling lights. "Woah… This is like seeing rainbows deformed." as Julias said while he was floating off into a portal. The portal sucked him in and he went inside the portal. Soon, he fell into the river. He swam up and saw above him that there was a bridge. A small bridge to be exact because it's surrounded by 2 edge's that were fairly close to each other. He heard guns being fired and seeing streams of endless bullets above him. He swam to the tunnel near the river, and took a quick breath. He looked at his hands, noticing that he had gloves on. **But… I never wore gloves when I tried this on….** He looked at his body, it was in a fire-proof suit. **Wait.. Am I?** He went to look at himself in the river. Startled at his look. He was wearing a gas mask and knew that he was that thing. "I'm a Pyro?!" He then went into the river and looked above him. "I'm in the world of Team Fortress! And that's the bridge that connects to the 2 bases. Teufort!" then he remembered something. "The map full of newbies." He went up to the tunnel and to not notice there's a BLU sentry up ahead. When he went to get a medkit, there was a camping tunnel sentry nest. "This is gonna be real, real bad."**

**(UPDATE 2: Final Draft before I work on it for reals.)**

**Soon, he was blasted to bits by the sentry, blood filling the water. "Gotcha, Smoky." said the laughing Engineer. After that, he respawned in his base. Surprised to see the place filled with Scouts, Soldiers, Medics, Heavys, and Snipers running toward the spawn gate, leaving it to go into the battlefield, while back at spawn there's people respawning and changing classes and gear. A Soldier hit him in the head. "There isn't enough room for slacking! It's time for war, maggot!" He was holding a Liberty Launcher, while wearing a Tyrant's Helmet, and a jacket I never seen in TF2. "Uhm… What's happening?" "Oh. I guess you're a new player. Although you look P2P." Julias looked at himself. "Premium to play?" He looked at his loadout. It was the same loadout as the one on his account. The Last Breath, Flameboy Boyant, and The Sub Zero Suit. "Uh… Sir, I'm using VR…?" the Soldier looked at him. Then he went to leave the spawn gate. "Name's Voomy by the way. Yours?" Julias then had to think of a name. Soon he figured he used a his steam name when he's on GMOD. "Call me L Puro."**

**So. You'll get to see some work done soon now. Expect some inactivity in this fan-fiction. Cya~**

**-L Puro**


End file.
